


Reunions

by Lboogie0711



Series: Friendships [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Smallville, Supernatural, This Is Us (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lboogie0711/pseuds/Lboogie0711
Summary: Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles met during the making of Supernatural, all though they've been friends for a long time, Jared and Jensen haven't forgotten about the friends they have made along the journey in their careers.





	1. Family trips and Familar faces

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story based on Jared's friendship with Milo Ventimiglia, Chad Michael Murray, along with Jensen's friendships. I just think that their friendships seem so amazing with how long they have all been friends with each other and I wanted to write about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a family trip to Italy, Jared Padalecki sees a familiar face

For some people seeing someone from their past can seem random at first but, when you see an old friend it feels like forever. That’s just how Jared Padalecki felt when he saw an old friend during a trip to Italy with his wife Gen and the kids. This trip to Italy was very special for Jared, because he got to see many famous landmarks like the Saint Mark’s Basilica, the Milan Cathedral, the Trevi Fountain, taking a gondola ride down under the Rialto Bridge, etc.  
Now seeing landmarks may seem boring for some people, but for Jared it was incredible to learn so much before and while going on a trip. “Hey dad what’s that building called that has pizza in it?” asked Shep “That building is called the Leaning tower of Pisa and before you say it, no it does not serve actual pizza.” said Jared “Ugh, that would have been so cool though!” said Tom “I want pizza!” said Odette excitedly. “Alright kids we’ll heard back to the hotel, but can we please take one more photo?” asked Gen. “Do we have to?” moaned Jared and the kids. “Hey guys come on were in Italy on a family vacation and as a family we should making memories together that will last” Gen said practically begging. “Alright kids if mom wants one more photo let’s take the picture as a family” Jared said. “Thanks babe” Gen said as she kissed Jared on his cheek. “Your welcome, Iet me just ask someone to take our picture standing in front of the “Colosseum” Jared answered happily.  
As he looked to see who could take their family photo, a familiar voice called his name. “Jared?” asked the voice. Jared turned to where he heard the voice was coming from and he was shocked to see who it was. “Milo?!” said Jared as he went to hug his old friend. “Hey man what are you doing in Italy?” Milo said hugging Jared “Here on a family trip with Gen and the kids, but what are you doing here?” Jared asked. “I’m actually here visiting my relatives with my family” Milo said. “That’s awesome, hey could you do me a favor and take a picture for me and my family if you don’t mind” Jared asked remembering what he told Gen.  
“Sure no problem” Milo said. “Hey kids I’d like you guys to meet a very special friend of mine; this is Milo Ventimiglia” Jared said as he turned toward his children. “Hello Mr. Milo” said the kids “Hello Odette, Shep, and Tom” Milo said to the kids “Hello Milo, how are you?” asked Gen greeting Milo with a hug. “I’m wonderful, thanks for asking” Milo said with smile hugging Gen “You know us?” Odette asked, “Why yes I do Odette, I’ve known your daddy for a long time.” Milo said, “How long” Shep asked “Well before Supernatural, your dad and I worked together on another tv show called Gilmore Girls” Milo said to Shep. “Oh yeah that was our dad’s other tv show” Tom said  
“Yes it was. Now can everyone stand still while Mr. Ventimiglia takes our picture please?” Gen asked handing Milo the camera. Milo took the photo of the Padalecki family and hands back the camera to Gen. “Alright everybody this was so much fun seeing you all, but I have to get back to my family’s villa now” Milo said “Goodbye mr milo” said the kids “Bye Milo, hey we should meet up sometime this week. We’re staying until Friday” Jared asked before Milo left.  
“That’s sound fun, man we definitely should tomorrow” “Milo said “Ok I’ll meet you at your family’s villa or you can meet me at the Hotel my family and I are staying at” Jared said. As the Jared, Gen, and the kids walked back to their hotel, Jared texted Milo the address to their hotel. Meanwhile Milo hopped on his motorcycle and rode off down the streets of Italy. "Alright kids first we'll eat dinner and then it's time for bed" Jared said noticing the kids were getting sleepy.  
Jared, Gen, and the kids ate their dinner and got the kids ready for the bed. Once the kids were asleep, Gen and Jared talked. "Hey just to let you know, I'm sorry about planning something with Milo, I know you wanted this to be a family trip and I should have told you". Jared said "Jared it's fine. If you want to spend some time with Milo, go ahead. I know you haven't seen him you in a while since you guys reunited for the Gilmore Girls revival series". Gen said assuring Jared that she was not upset. "Thank you so much Gen, this is gonna be great, hanging out with him again." Jared said "I hope you guys have fun tomorrow. Goodnight Jared" Gen said yawning. "Goodnight Gen" Jared said as he fell fast asleep. Meanwhile at the Ventimiglia Family Villa "Ah milo your back, we were wondering what took you so long" Milo's father Peter said greeting his son with a hug "Sorry dad, I was on my way back from the "Colosseum" when I ran into an old friend of mine, You remember Jared right?" Milo asked "Of course I remember Jared! How could I forget he's so tall and that hair" Peter said. "Oh how is Jared doing?" Milo's mother Carol asked. "He's fine mom, Jared's actually here in Italy with his family on a trip" Milo said "Amazing. Maybe we'll get to see him" Carol said. "I'll probably bring Jared by the villa tomorrow, were going to hang out and catch up" Milo said. "That's great honey, I'll let your grandma and the rest of the family know that Jared's coming tomorrow" Carol said. "That'd be nice mom, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight" Milo said to his parents before heading off to his room.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo and Jared spend the day together while they reflect on their friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the meanings for Italian words that I used in my story  
Nonna means Grandmother 
> 
> Lui e cosi alto means He's so tall
> 
> Grazie means thank you
> 
> Ciao means hello

Milo awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and to noises coming from the kitchen of his grandparent’s villa. “Milo your awake. Did we wake you?” Milo’s grandma asked him handing him some breakfast “I was startled a little by the noise but it’s alright grandma” Milo said “Next time we’ll try to be more quiet, but were all just so excited about your friend coming” Milo’s aunt said to him as she walked past him “Yeah, if anyone should be excited it should be Milo, he gets to spend some time with Jared” Milo’s sister Leslie said messing with her brother’s hair “Good morning to you to Leslie” Milo said messing with Leslie “So milo what time are you and Jared planning on meeting each other?” Milo’s other sister Laurel asked as she sat down to eat breakfast “I’m not sure, I’ll text him to find out” Milo said. “Morning Jared, you up?” Milo texted “Yeah I’m getting ready so we can meet up” Jared replied. “Sounds good, I should be ready soon” Milo texted back. “Cool I texted you the address to the hotel I’m staying at last night. I’ll be waiting in the lobby” Jared texted. After reading the last text message Milo finished his breakfast, washed his face, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Milo got on his motorcycle, put on his helmet, revved up the engines and headed to the hotel. “Good morning kids, listen daddy’s going to be spending time with his friend Milo today” Jared said to Odette, Shep, and Tom as they were eating breakfast with Gen. “Have fun babe, we’ll probably go shopping or so sightseeing today” Gen said as Jared kissed her goodbye. Jared headed downstairs toward to the lobby and waited for Milo to arrive. Just then a motorcycle came up to the hotel and was parked out in front. “Excuse me Mr Padalecki, Mr Milo Ventimiglia is here for you” said the hotel manager “Thank you” said Jared as he went outside to greet Milo. “Hey good to see you” Milo said as he took off his helmet “Uh you too” Jared said looking at Milo with a strange look on his face “What is it” Milo asked “Uh nothing just admiring your motorcycle. “Sure he is” Milo thought, “Hop on and I’ll take you to my family’s villa” Milo said as he handed Jared an extra helmet. Jared got the back of Milo’s motorcycle and held on to him tightly. As they rode to the villa, Jared started to reminisce about his days on the set of Gilmore Girls with Milo. Both may have played rivals for Rory Gilmore’s heart but, Milo and Jared were friends in real life. The two had fun together during their days of filming together for a few years. Until Jared left Gilmore Girls to star on Supernatural, while Milo would go on to star in Heroes, This is Us, and plenty of movies/ tv shows. “Hey Jared did you hear me” Milo said “Huh?” Jared asked with a puzzled look “I said were here” Milo said. “Oh, sorry I was lost in a train of thoughts” Jared said. “It’s cool, sometimes I get lost in my thoughts too” Milo said “Ciao…. lui e cosi alto!” said Milo’s grandmother “Ciao nonna, Jared I’d like you to meet my grandmother. “Ciao nonna Ventimiglia” Jared said “Come in, I wasn’t sure if you had eaten yet so I made you a little something” Milo grandmother said “Grazie nonna Ventimiglia” Jared said “Jared! you’re here!” said Milo’s parents coming in the kitchen to hug Jared “Hello Mr and Mrs Ventimiglia it’s so nice to see you” Jared said “We haven’t seen you in a long time, how have you been?” asked Carol “Oh I’ve been fine, mostly just filming Supernatural episodes before the final season airs”. Jared said “Ah that’s right, your show is ending. It must be so hard to for you and the cast” Peter said “It can be but my kids are getting older now and I don’t want to miss out on their lives or be unable to see them” Jared said “We understand, it can be so difficult to choose between your work or family but, you’ve chosen to put your family first. And I’m sure your friends and fans will understand as well” Carol said “uh thank you Mrs. Ventimiglia would you excuse me for a minute” Jared said as he went outside. “I’d better go talk to him and make sure he’s alright” Milo said getting up to follow Jared outside “Jared. You ok?” Milo asked “Yeah, I’m fine” Jared said looking away “Jared you know you can talk to me” Milo said “It’s just that… forget it” Jared said walking away “No Jared please wait, if your upset about what mom had said, I’m sure she didn’t mean to say anything hurtful to you” Milo said “It was nothing your mom said, can we just go somewhere please?” Jared said. “Sure, we can do that” Milo said. Milo and Jared went off on Milo’s motorcycle around the city of Italy before stopping at the “Florence Cathedral”. “You haven’t said a word since we left, do you want to talk now” Milo said after he noticed Jared had gotten off the bike. Jared sighs “I been thinking about something” Jared says. “What about?” Milo asked “You, chad, memories from Gilmore Girls, etc.” Jared said “What are you saying” Milo asked “I just, I feel like when I got the gig for Supernatural, I knew that I would have to leave Gilmore Girls, Alexis, you, everyone who I knew on the set I’d had to leave. Don’t get me wrong I love everyone who has worked on Supernatural like a family, but seeing you made me realize, I’ve been a terrible friend” Jared says to Milo looking upset “Jared you are not a terrible friend. You have so much compassion, kindness, and you brighten up everyone you meet” Milo said hugging Jared “Thanks Milo I’m glad I talked with you” Jared said smiling “There’s that smile. Jared, I have something to tell you. Before I say it, I’m not trying to hurt your feelings” Milo says “When you got the gig on Supernatural, I was happy for you, you got to chance to be apart of this whole new series but part of me felt sad. I was sad that you were leaving. I thought to myself, you have to be happy for him this is a huge opportunity for him” Milo says looking away from Jared “Why didn’t you ever tell me” Jared asked “Well after you started working on Supernatural with Jensen, Misha, Alex, and everybody, I felt like I was our friendship wasn’t the same after” Milo said looking sorrowful. “Milo you’ll always be like a brother to me, I know that Jensen and I have a friendship that seems unreal, but Jensen is not my only friend and I should have spent more time with you, chad, tom, etc.” Jared says “Thanks man that means a lot. You are like the brother I’ve never had, well you, Justin, and Sterling and pretty much the crew of “This is Us”. Milo says  
Jared laughs and says, “It’s ok I understand”. Jared and Milo took one last photo with each other. Milo takes Jared back to the hotel. 

The next morning  
“Jared you got to get up, were going to miss our flight” Gen said. “Ugh what time is it?” Jared asked rubbing his eyes “It’s time for you to get into the shower and grab something to eat, the kids and I are all dressed where just waiting for you” Gen says packing up her suitcase. Jared got up to shower and got dressed, then ate breakfast. Gen, Jared and the kids all went down to lobby to wait for their ride to take to the airport. “Excuse me Padalecki’s, you weren’t going to leave with saying goodbye were you” Milo said suddenly appearing before them. “Milo what are you doing here” Gen asked “Well Jared called me and told me that you were leaving today so I wanted to see you guys off” Milo said “Thank you Mr Ventimiglia” The kids said hugging milo goodbye “Goodbye Shep, Tom, Odette” Milo said. Jared gives Milo one last hug. As he walks toward the plane, Jared turns around and says, “Hey milo, I love you and I hope you have a safe trip back home”. Milo smiles and says, “Thanks man love you too”.  
On the flight back to Austin, Texas  
Jared texts Jensen: “Hey I know I haven’t talked to you since I got to Italy with Gen and the kids, but I ran into my friend Milo and we spent some time together”. Jared texted “No worries Jared, I mean I didn’t miss you at all” Jensen replied, “Sure you didn’t” Jared texted “Ok fine I did a lot, but Misha kept me company” Jensen texted “He did?” Jared texted “Yep and boy do I have story for you when you get back home” Jensen replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and four chapters will about Jensen and his friendship with Misha


	3. A kiss for your thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha takes Jensen on a trip to Russia

Jensen looked at his phone to see if there were any text messages or calls. He still hasn’t heard from Jared yet. Jensen stayed at home to get some rest due to the stress from filming and directing the final season of Supernatural. Jensen wanted the last season to be perfect and like Dean Winchester, he made it his responsible to make sure the last season was memorable. Danneel took JJ and the twins out for some errands so that Jensen could rest with some peace and quiet. Jensen wasn’t going to admit it, but not hearing from Jared was torture. He knew that Jared was on a family trip with Gen and their children, but Jared could have at least let him know if he got to the hotel or something. Jensen needed to get his mind off Jared and there was only other person he could call. “Hey Misha, it’s Jensen I know your probably busy but….” Jensen said when he heard the doorbell ring “Say no more, you miss Jared and you need someone to hang out with” Misha said walking in the house. “How are you here?” Jensen asked. “Danneel called me, said you might be worried about Jared” Misha said. “How do they know me so well” Jensen thought to himself. “Alright so what do you want to do?” Jensen asked “Well I was planning on taking Vicky, West, and Maison to Russia to visit my extended family, but Vicky has to stay behind to take care of the kids because their sick. Plus, this trip will take your mind away from Jared” Misha said. “Well I’ll take your word for it” Jensen said.  
Jensen started to pack for Russia when Danneel and the kids got home. “Hi Jensen, how was your day?” Danneel asked “It was good then Misha invited me to go to Russia with him” Jensen said “Really, that’s wonderful” Danneel said “It is, but I don’t think I’m going to go” Jensen said as he stopped packing “Why not, this trip could be good for you. It might even help you destress from the show a bit” Danneel said “Maybe she’s right, I guess I do need sometime to relax” Jensen thought. “You know what, your right Danneel. I think I will go” Jensen said. The next morning, Misha texted Jensen when their flight was leaving so Jensen wouldn’t be late. “Alright kids, now daddy is going to be leaving for a trip with your Uncle Misha for a few days, be good for mommy while I’m gone”. “Ok daddy have fun” JJ said hugging Jensen goodbye. “Bye Daddy!” Zeppelin and Arrow said hugging Jensen. “Bye sweetheart have a great time!” Danneel said waving Jensen goodbye. Jensen arrived at the airport and looked for Misha until he felt like someone was glaring at him. “Hi ok I know I’m a little late but….” Jensen said. “A little, our flight leaves in 5 minutes!” Misha said annoyed. “I realize that but I had to say goodbye to Danneel and the kids first” Jensen said hoping Misha wouldn’t be to upset. “Fair enough now let’s hurry before we lose our seats” Misha said as they went to the security checkpoint. 

On the flight to Russia, Jensen awoke to the sound of the airplane speakers “Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, Welcome to Russia”. Jensen looked out his window, the view was beautiful. Misha and Jensen got off the plane and made their way to a taxi, Misha said “Now my family is expecting to meet with them tomorrow morning so until then we can do whatever we want”. Jensen suggested that they go to a bar. “Let’s head to the hotel first then go to a bar” Misha said. Once they made to their hotel and their room, Misha and Jensen unpacked their belongings and headed to the nearest bar. 

At the “Anderdog Pub” 

Jensen was fine after the first two drinks but on his third shot, he was plastered. “You think Jared is ok, cause he know he hasn’t called or texted once. Once!” Jensen said “Maybe you should take it easy on the shots Jensen” Misha said “I’m fine, you need to take it easy” Jensen said pointing to Misha. “Jensen, Jared is fine you don’t need to worry about a thing” Misha said trying to cheer up Jensen “No ok I am his person, I have to know if he’s ok or not. I don’t want anything to happen to him” Jensen said as he slurred his words. “I need to get him to bed now” Misha thought. Misha helped Jensen walk back to the hotel and laid Jensen down. “Alright Jensen it’s time for bed” Misha said “Thanks Misha you’re a good friend” Jensen said falling asleep. Misha kisses Jensen’s forehead, but Jensen in a drunken state, kisses Misha on the lips. Misha blushes then heads back to his room. “Did that just happen” Misha thought


	4. Awkward day in Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen talk about the kiss

Misha couldn’t believe what just happened. Usually Jensen, Misha, and Jared would kiss to assume the fans or kiss for fun. “He didn’t mean too. He was drunk after all. I mean Jensen turns into a wild card when he’s drunk sometimes, but this kiss was different” Misha thought to himself. Misha thoughts escaped him when he heard a knock at his hotel door. Misha got up to answer the door. “Jensen your up” Misha said “Yeah, still a little wasted but I’ll be alright” Jensen said. “Good for you, well let’s get something to eat before we start our day” Misha said pating Jensen on the back. Jensen’s head was pounding, he took an aleve pill for his headaches but he was still out of it. The last thing on he remembered from last night was kissing Misha. “Hey you good?” Misha asked. “Listen the kiss has been on my mind and I think we should talk about it”. Misha said “Or we could enjoy our day and not do that” Jensen said jokingly. Misha looked at Jensen and said “No we’re talking about it once we get back to the hotel” Jensen knew not to cross Misha once he has the final say. Their entire day was full of silence finally they went back to the hotel. "First off I apologize for what I did” Jensen said. “You don’t have to apologize, it just seemed out of ordinary for you” Misha said. “No I do. I kissed you because I had a lot on my mind, and going on this trip seemed like a good idea”. “Then when we got back to the hotel that night, you tucked me in and I thought he’s helping me when he doesn’t even have too” Jensen said. “Of course I had to help you, your my friend Jensen” Misha said. “you’ve been a great friend to me for the past 10 years that I’ve known you. You’ve truly become one of my best friends and someone who I know will always be there for me” Jensen said. Misha was shocked about this, he didn’t know to say. “Now it’s your turn” Jensen said “thank you for saying that it means a lot. Jensen when I first met you, I thought that this guy was never gonna like me, but over the years we’ve built a wonderful friendship that I hope lasts a lifetime” Misha said. 

On the airplane

With their trip over, Jensen and Misha took their seats on the plane. Misha took a nap while Jensen decided to text Jared. “So you and misha kissed?! Did you guys do other things?” Jared texted with a wink emoji. “NO we did not” Jensen texted. “Well i’m glad you talked with him. I decided that I need to talk to someone” Jared texted. “Who?” Jensen asked. “Chad” Jared texted. "Why?" Jensen texted. "I feel like we should reconnect with each other and talk again" Jared texted.


	5. Another Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Chad met to spend the day together and catch up

“Ok jared you can do this. It’s just one quick call to Chad” Jared thought. Once jared was back at home, he decided to reconnect with his old friend Chad Michael Murray. Jared and chad had worked together in the past on Gilmore Girls and they did a movie called House of Wax. During that time, they had become really close friends, but over with their work scehdules, they saw each other less. Now that Supernatural was ending, Jared thought that they would have a chance to spend some time together. Jared dialed Chad’s number and waiting for him to pick up. “Hello” Chad said finally answering the phone. “Hey Chad it’s Jared” Jared said “Jared hey man how are you?” Chad asked “I’m great, I just back to Austin from a family vacation with Gen and the kids” Jared said. “Sounds like you had a good trip. Listen do you wanna catch up some time?” Chad asked “Uh sure, that’s actually what I called you about”. Jared said awkardly “Oh sorry my bad” Chad laughing on the phone. “It’s fine man, why don’t you come over to my house tomorrow” Jared asked. “Great see you then” Chad said.  
“Hey jared who was that on the phone?” Gen said walking into the bedroom. “Oh just Chad. He’s coming over tomorrow” Jared said to Gen. “Really, that will be nice. He should bring over his kids so Shep, Tom, and Odette can have a playdate” Gen said. 

Ding Dong  
Jared went to go the door, in watched Chad and his two children. Chad hugged his good bye and Jared hugged his kids and Gen goodbye, then they went out. “So how’ve you been?” Chad asked “Fine, just have a lot going on, how about you?” Jared said. “I’m great, the kids are great, everything’s good” Chad said Jared was happy for Chad, but then that sinking feeling Jared had in Italy came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been really busy with college.... and I decided that maybe I should update this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad cheers up Jared with some memories and some advice

“Jared you all right?” Chad asked staring at his friend. “Uh no, I just have this weird feeling again” Jared said. “Do you want to talk about it?” Chad asked. “No, I don’t want to ruin our plans” Jared said “Your not ruining anything, if something is bothering you, we’ll sort this out” Chad said  
“Alright well, every time I meet up with someone from my past, this feeling of regret washes over me, like I screwed up something” Jared said “What do you think you screwed up?” Chad asked concerned “Our friendship” Jared said “How could you have screwed that up?” Chad asked “Well for one thing, we barley get to see each other, and I feel like we lost this connection” Jared said “Jared, were both busy with work and our families. Sometimes people can lose touch with their friends, but as long as you make time for each other, our friendships will be alright, and even if you can’t see your friends, you know that they still care for you” Chad said.   
Jared smiled and said “ you know Chad your right, I won’t doubt myself about this anymore”. “Please don’t, I do not want you to burden yourself with those thoughts” Chad said relieved. Jared and Chad spent the rest of the day, reminiscing about Gilmore girls, what they’ve been up to, Days of filming House of Wax, etc. Later that day, Chad went back to Jared’s house to pick up his kids. Before he left, he told Jared “We definitely have to do this again”. “Yeah we do, later Chad” Jared said 

Later that night  
“So you hanged out with 2 friends so far but not me” Jensen texted   
“I literally see you on set almost everyday, plus all of the conventions we’ve been too, sometimes jealous” Jared texted back  
“I am not! Jensen texted  
“Whatever man, I gotta another fun day planned tomorrow” Jared texted  
“With who?” Jensen texted  
“Tom” Jared texted back  
"Seriously, him" Jensen texted  
"Yes that Tom, if you want you can come along tomorrow" Jared texted  
"Whatever I don't care" Jensen texted  
Jared laughed, this plan was fool proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 will finally feature Tom Welling's reunion with Jensen Ackles


	7. Plan in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Tom welling spend the day together

“He fell for it” Jared texted Tom  
“Of course he did, what time am I meeting him?” Tom texted back  
“Around 12 at his house” Jared texted  
“Perfect thanks Jared” Tom texted  
At Jensen’s house  
Jensen had heard the doorbell ring and went to see who it was, then Jensen had a puzzled look on his face. “Tom what are you doing here?” he asked  
“Well were hanging out today” Tom said  
“Right it’s just that I thought Jared was coming” Jensen said  
“No it’s just me” Tom said  
And then it hit Jensen. Jared was never coming over. “Well let’s go have fun” Jensen said with a forced smile.   
Jensen and Tom spent the day out on the golf course and then they grabbed a bite to eat. “So tell me why do you agree to this?” Jensen asked Tom “so Jared had told me about his time with Milo and Chad and he thought that we should hang out together” Tom said “I can’t believe him” Jensen said thinking of ways to get back at Jared.  
“This wasn’t a prank or anything, because I actually did want to hang out with you” Tom said. “You did” Jensen said “Yeah of course, look I know that we have our history together. But we should connect again like we used too” Tom said  
Jensen thought about the idea of him and Tom. He wouldn’t say no to his friend's request so he politely said “That sounds like a good idea”. And so they spent the rest of day, talking, reminiscing over memories and having fun with each other.   
Back at Jensen’s house  
“Thanks again for doing this” Tom said.   
“Yeah you know I gotta say this was great” Jensen said  
“I am so glad you said, because I have planned for you, me, Jared, Misha to all hang out” Tom said  
“What?” Jensen asked with a surprised look   
“Yeah it will be great. Even Stephen can come” Tom said  
“OK that is a no. on Stephen Amell coming” Jensen said  
“Alright then just some of Jared’s friends, see you later” Tom said as he drove him  
Jensen went back into his house and texted Jared.  
“Hey, Tom and I had fun today” Jensen texted  
“Yes I knew you would!” Jared texted back  
“Yeah yeah, listen what is he planning?” Jensen texted  
“Can’t tell you” Jared texted  
“Whatever, see you tomorrow” Jensen texted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will come out next week


	8. The Reunion of all Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the guys meet each other and Jensen and Jared have a few words for each other

Jared was excited about today. He couldn’t wait for Milo, Chad Jensen, Misha, and Tom to come over to his house. Jensen hadn’t been to excited, but Jared certainly was happy. Jensen had never met Milo before and he only saw Chad a couple of times in the past. Jared had a lot of history with Milo and Chad but Jensen knew his friendship with Jared was something more. “Hey Jensen Milo and Chad texted me there on their way” Jared said. “Great, can’t wait” Jensen said. “Your not excited about this are you?” Misha asked. “No but I’ll pretend to be for the time being” Jensen said. “Why are you giving off dean vibes right now?” Misha asked. “Look i’m not to excited to meet Jared’s “other” friends” Jensen said. “Whether you like it or not, we’re going to meet them and have fun today” Misha said. Jensen knew that Misha was right ok he was always right, but still Jensen wasn’t sure about how today would go. “Guys there here” Jared said as he went to get the door. Jared answered the door and in walked Milo, Chad, and Tom.   
“Glad you guys are here, you can head outsiders and I’ll get the drinks” Jared said. All the guys headed to the backyard and kicked back with a beer except Milo. “You don’t want a cold one?” Jensen asked. “No I don’t drink” Milo said. “Really?” Misha asked “Yeah my parents raised me and my sisters as lacto-vegetarians meaning we don’t drink or smoke cigarettes” Milo said. “Wow that’s interesting” Misha said. “Thank you” Milo said. Jensen took a look at Milo, being a lacto-vegan did wonders for him, rugged good looks, amazing skin, perfect hair, this guy was everything…. Jensen hated him. Chad came over and sat down next to the guys. “Hi I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Milo” Milo said introducing himself. “Hey i’m Chad, you were also on Gilmore girls right?” Chad asked. “Uh yes I played Jess, you were on the show before me” Milo said “Yeah I played Tristin on season 1 with Jared” Chad said. “Didn’t you two know each other?” Jensen asked. “No actually we didn’t. once I left the show I was working on other projects and never really met Milo but I have heard of him” Chad said. “Didn’t you and Jared work together on anything else?” Misha asked. “Yes we did a movie called House of Wax. It was great working with him and the rest of the cast” Chad said. Jensen knew that Chad and Jared were close friends, but he wasn’t as close with Jared as him. “Hey guys Jared’s done with the food” Tom said coming over from the grill. The guys ate and got more beer. 

Tom chatted with Milo and Chad, while Jensen drank and Misha was helping Jared. Misha came over to Jensen and said “Hey are you ok?”. “I’m fine, need any help?” Jensen asked. “No were good but thank you” Misha said. “Hey Jensen come here” Tom said. Jensen walked over to Tom and sat down glaring at Milo and Chad. “Is something wrong?” Milo asked. “Yeah there is” Jensen said. “What is it?” Chad asked. “Well for starters, you two are better looking and you think so cool just cause you worked with Jared and you got to do movies with him” Jensen said. “Uh I never did a movie with him” Milo said. “Doesn’t matter, you two are clearly better friends with him” Jensen said. “Jensen, what’s going on?” Jared asked coming outside. “I’m just chatting with your friends here, nothing wrong with that” Jensen said. “Ok, you need to lay down. Let’s go” Jared said. Jensen pushed Jared away and said “I’m fine all right”. “No your not now let’s go inside” Jared said. Jared took Jensen inside the house and laid him on the couch then Jensen passed out. 

The next morning  
Jensen woke up in his bedroom at home. He went downstairs and made some coffee. “Hey Jensen” Danneel said. “Hey, uh how did I get home last night?” Jensen asked. “After you passed out, Jared called me and I came over to take you home. Jared also told me that you acted strange at the party” Danneel said. Jensen remembered the argument, he couldn’t believe he argued with Jared. “I’d better go talk to him” Jensen said. Jensen went over to Jared’s house and went to talk with him outside. “Hey Jared” Jensen said. “Hi Jensen, feeling better” Jared asked, “Yeah a little. Listen I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night, I was just jealous” Jensen said. “Yeah Misha told me that you seemed a little jealous” Jared said. “It was because of Milo and his good looks and Chad’s history with you” Jensen said. “Jensen, your always gonna be my friend, but Milo and Chad will be my friends too. I may have known you for 15 years but that doesn’t mean I like them more than you. I love all of you guys like brothers and you guys are all my best friends” Jared said. “Yeah I know. Thanks for saying that” Jensen said. Jensen realized that Jared can have other friends even if he knew him for the longest, but Jensen knew that Jared was the best friend he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Hope you all have a lovely Christmas this year.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how many chapters I’ll be making or if this story will be in parts. However, with this story I can say is that, I’ll be coming up with another storyline about some of Jared and Jensen’s other friends as well.


End file.
